


Something in between

by Zukohere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I tried to make it funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, me ow is creepy, sakura is mentionned, this isn't going to go how you think i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukohere/pseuds/Zukohere
Summary: Deidara and Sasori are home alone for once, and Deidara has some ideas about the best way to spend their time...But will he be able to distract Sasori from working on his dead cat robot project? Will Me Ow win against one horny blonde pyromaniac? Or will a mystery contestant ruin their precious home alone time?
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Something in between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Natural Habitat of Haruno Sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361833) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



> This is something stupid I wrote after reading Tozette's fic, because Deidara and Sasori are definitely not straight and they DEFINITELY have feelings for each other. This is set around a week after Sakura moved in the house!

It had been a while since they’d had the house to themselves. It wasn’t like they ever got out of Sasori’s room, but the silence was nice. Deidara didn’t have to worry about talking too loud, or about a blood-covered Hidan bursting through the door and asking some dumb questions. Like “where the fuck is Kakuzu” or “what the fuck are you fucking doing you fuckheads”. Hidan really needed to expand his vocabulary. And to learn how to knock.

It wasn’t like they tried to hide their relationship or anything. If it even was a relationship. They weren’t a couple, but they weren’t “just friends” either. They were something in between, or at least that’s what Deidara told himself. He sure was not about to ruin what they had by asking Sasori to put a label on his own feelings. God only knew how the man hated discussing feelings. Sometimes Deidara wondered if Sasori spent so much time with his robotic puppets because they couldn’t be bothered with having emotions. Maybe his social inaptitude was really that bad.

Deidara thought that Sasori should count himself lucky that he had such an amazing housemate that was willing to spend time with him, even though Sasori was one of the least socially stimulating people he knew. Today, in particular, was a great occasion to practice Sasori’s speaking skills. They were alone in the house, and Deidara had just the right gossip for him. Which is how he ended up sitting in his housemate’s room to tell him all about how Hidan had forced Sakura to participate in one of his disgusting goat sacrifice ritual.

“After she told me that, I thought “The poor girl, she really looks traumatized”. I hope she won’t leave because of this idiot. I mean, at least we know that he won’t try it again anytime soon. Apparently Kakuzu beat his ass after learning what he’d done.”

“Good for him," groaned Sasori.

To anyone else, his tone might have sounded uninterested. He wasn’t talkative at all, and even less so around anyone other than Deidara. But despite the appearances, Deidara knew that he was listening. He was okay with having mostly one-sided conversations. Also, getting a reply that _wasn’t_ a threat (or a big fuck you) out of Sasori was a rare thing indeed.

“What do you think of her? The new girl I mean.”

Sasori was silent for a while. He was currently sitting cross-legged on his bed, busy covering what looked like a wooden marble in white paint. On his bedside table was another marble of the same size that had yet to be painted. The chemical smell emanating from the paint bucket on the bed reminded Deidara of how his own room smelled after he concocted an explosive or two. It smelled good. Like home.

“She’s ok,” he shrugged. “Not too loud. Nowhere near as loud as _the other guy_.”

He was obviously referring to their previous housemate. The guy would indeed often get into fights with Hidan. Much like Deidara, actually. Apparently, Sasori didn’t mind him so much as he did “the other guy”. It flattered his ego a bit.

“I think she’s funny, yeah. Cute too.”

At this, Sasori made a face, but didn’t look at him.

“What?” Deidara defended himself. “You can’t deny it! It’s cool to have a nice girl around for once.”

“Don’t enjoy it too much,” Sasori said. “She probably won’t last long.”

And he was right, of course. It was only a matter of time until Sakura found out about their little business. No matter how much Deidara tried to think about it, he couldn’t predict what her reaction would be like. Would she still want to be his friend? Would she run to the police? Pein would probably never allow it. Madara either, come to think of it. And in Deidara’s opinion, he was much _much_ scarier than Pein. Maybe if they were lucky, Sakura would join their cause? He knew the chances were slim, though. It was hard to picture a good little med student joining a criminal gang.

Deidara couldn’t ignore the slight furrow of Sasori’s brows while he went back to his work. He grinned and leaned back in the computer chair. It squeaked.

“Senpai, are you…jealous, maybe?”

Sasori’s hand stopped, his brush hovering over the bucket of paint.

“Deidara”, he growled.

A warning. A warning that Deidara deliberately ignored.

“Sasori-senpai, you know that there’s no one else I love more than you, right?”, he said, grinning.

Sasori was looking at him as if he were a particularly persistent stain on his shoe. But he seemed to finally settle on ignoring his taunts, because his expression became blank again and he slumped right back over the tiny marble he was painting.

“A lie”, he simply stated. “There’s nothing else you love more than starting trouble and setting off explosions.”

Deidara put his hand to his heart and looked at him in awe.

“Sasori-senpai, you know me so well! I am truly touched.”

Sasori clicked his tongue in annoyance, but Deidara wasn’t about to let him go so easily. He got up and walked to the bed, carefully stepping over the handful of supplies that were scattered on the ground. Ignoring Sasori’s murderous glare, Deidara sat right next to him, so close that he could almost feel the irritation emanating from his skin. Deidara gave him his most charming smile.

“But you know, explosions wouldn’t be art if there was no one to witness them.”

He’d made his voice as sweet as he could, closing the distance between their faces. His blonde hair brushed Sasori’s shoulder.

“So?”

Sasori was still painting and pretending that Deidara wasn’t there. But the other man could see the redness of his ears, always the first to betray him whenever he felt any kind of emotion.

“Well, art exists to be seen, yeah. In a way, art exists for others. So, I’m saying that for me, that “other” is you, Sasori-senpai.”

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned his head towards him. Their noses were almost touching.

“Stop it already with your sweet talk”, he said. “It’s disgusting. What do you want?”

Deidara let out an indignant cry.

“That hurts, yeah! And here I thought you liked it.”

Sasori wasn’t buying any of his shit, and it showed. He gave him an inquisitive look, waiting for an answer.

“I was just thinking that it’s been a while since we’ve been home alone, so…”

“We’re not home alone”, interrupted Sasori. “There’s Me Ow.”

He pointed to the corner of his room where his zombie robot cat was sitting, immobile. Its eyes were nowhere to be seen, leaving in their place two gaping holes that showed the wires inside its head. It looked even more horrifying than before.

“Where are his eyes, yeah?!”

Sasori held the half-painted marble in front of him.

“I decided to redo them. To make them more lifelike”, he added.

“Uh… Impressive, as always, senpai. Still a bit creepy.”

Sasori gave him a little smile. He looked cute.

“You look cute.”

Because of course, he couldn’t help but say it aloud. Sasori met his gaze. And stared. In silence. Deidara felt awkward even though it wasn’t the first time that he’d told him something like this. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sasori spoke:

“So, you want to fuck?”

Deidara burst out laughing. It just killed him how Sasori was able to say stuff like that with a straight face. It took him a couple of seconds to be able to speak again.

“Not necessarily”, he replied, wiping the tears out of his eyes. “Spending time together doesn’t have to involve having sex, yeah. But if that’s what you want, then you know I’m always down.”

He winked, but Sasori didn’t look impressed. Instead he acquiesced:

“Ok.”

It was almost always Deidara who made the first move, and this time was no different. Sasori had too much pride, or maybe too much ego, to be the first one to lean over for a kiss. But Deidara didn’t mind starting things. As he intertwined his fingers with Sasori’s, he thought that he quite liked being the one to initiate things. 

It felt strangely familiar and comforting when their lips touched. Neither of them moved for a few seconds. Deidara breathed deeply through his nose, relaxing into the kiss. Sasori’s mouth tasted like coffee, the cheap and gross instant kind that he was always drinking. While his fingers never failed to be cold, his lips were always soft and warm. Sasori parted his lips and allowed him to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Deidara let out a content sigh. He had missed this.

Deidara started rubbing small circles on Sasori’s palm with his thumb while he brought his other hand to cup his cheek. He never understood how Sasori had managed to be blessed with such nice skin: he barely (if ever) slept and solely lived off caffeine and weird flavored ramen. Meanwhile, Deidara was only able to achieve the same result by using an array of lotions and moisturizing creams. Truly, it was unfair.

He slowly moved his tongue in Sasori’s mouth, enjoying the wet sounds they made. The hand that was on Sasori’s cheek moved to tuck away a lock of red hair behind his ear. Sasori gave a pleased moan, and something deep down Deidara’s belly grew hot in response. Deidara hadn’t forgotten how sensitive Sasori’s ears were. He was almost tempted to move his mouth over his right ear to hear him moan again, but Sasori was now answering his kisses with more insistence. He leaned forward a bit so he could settle his free hand on Deidara’ hip, under his shirt. The blonde grinned through the kiss. He could feel his lower body awaken at Sasori’s touch. This was going to be a good afternoon.

Deidara was never one to shy away from a provocation. So, when Sasori deliberately broke the kiss to bite down on his lower lip, Deidara decided that he was going to show him who’s boss. He brought both his hands to Sasori’s shoulders and pushed him down on the bed without further preamble. He was then planning to kiss Sasori until he became a sweaty, whimpering mess. But what he hadn’t planned, however, was that his motion would make Sasori hit the paint bucket that had been precariously lodged between two cushions…and send it rolling on the ground, splattering white paint all over the covers and the floor.

There was a moment of horrified silence while they watched the bucket roll down the room until it hit the computer chair and stopped, still spilling its contents on the rug. Deidara knew it was coming, but it still made him shiver to hear Sasori’s angry voice:

“What the _hell_ Deidara, you idiot!”

And just like that, he was shoved aside, half-boner and all, while Sasori hurriedly went to pick up the paint bucket. He didn’t even try to avoid the puddles of paint on the floor. It was pretty useless, anyway. By now, the stuff was everywhere. Deidara pondered about the time it would take to clean it all up.

“You…”, hissed Sasori, giving him an accusing glare.

As if it was Deidara’s fault that he couldn’t be bothered to buy a proper table for his painting supplies. Instead of using, you know, his own bed. Deidara raised his hands defensively, sitting up awkwardly on the part of the bed that wasn’t splattered in paint.

“I didn’t mean to!” he cried.

 _“You are going to clean this”_.

It had been a while since Deidara had seen him so angry. He certainly did not want to clean this mess (after all, it was Sasori’s own fault, he thought), but he wasn’t about to argue when it could mean that they’d end up not…

“Okay, okay!”, he accepted, partially motivated by Sasori’s threatening stare. “I’ll take care of it, yeah. But, before I do that, how about you…come back here with me?”

He tried to make his smile look as convincing as possible when he tapped the (still clean) cushion next to him. Sasori’s face was expressionless for a few seconds, and then he very slowly raised one eyebrow.

“You are utterly and completely useless”, was all he said before he tossed the empty bucket at Deidara’s head.

“What the fuck!?”

He dived sideways on time to avoid receiving it with his face, but it still hurt when it fell on his shoulder after bouncing on the wall.

“Ow!” he yelped. “A simple no would have been enough, you know! Also who puts a paint bucket on their bed? It’s an accident asking to happen, yeah!”

Kind of mad at himself and at Sasori, Deidara got up with the intent to leave the room. So much for their quality home-alone time, he thought. But before he could pass Sasori, the man stopped him with his arm.

“What?” Deidara snapped, maybe a little drier than he had intended to.

Sasori shot him an annoyed glance, but when he spoke, it seemed that his voice had returned to normal:

“Bring back towels and detergent from the upstairs bathroom. And bring gloves. Two pairs.”

Deidara raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Now.”

With that, Sasori lowered his arm and bent down take off his soiled socks. Deidara took it as his cue to leave and go get what he’d asked. As he opened the door and went up the stairs, he couldn’t help but crack a smile. Sasori may have absolutely no social skills, and he may have stopped their make out session mid-boner, and he _may_ now be forcing him to clean up his mess, but yet he couldn’t hide what was plain to see. At least to Deidara.

That even though Sasori tried his hardest to make people believe he didn’t have any feelings, he still wasn’t completely insensitive. And that was one of the reasons why Deidara liked him.

“Hurry up”, he heard Sasori call from downstairs.

Deidara had barely even reached the bathroom door yet. He rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad. After all, Sasori had never liked to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
